Bleach: Memories of Naruto
by Rin and Yuki
Summary: A Naruto and Bleach crossover. Urahara and his experiments. Something's happening with the Dangai! A new dimension has appeared. "Where did all these trees come from! Who are these people who call themselves ninjas?"
1. Urahara's Experiment

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is a collaborative fanfic between two sisters. It's our first fanfic so we really hope you like it! The story takes place in Konoha with Bleach and Naruto characters. Bleach takes place after the "Fullbringer Arc" after Ichigo retrieves his powers. Naruto takes places after the "Rescue the Kazekage Arc".

_**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Soul Society:

"There's been some disturbance in the Dangai." a tall, spiky brown haired, Akon frowned his 3 horns protruding, staring at the multiple screens in front of him, "there's also a disturbance in the Human World and the Soul Society!" he exclaims and orders Rin Tsubokura, a small clumsy boy with brown hair and a ponytail atop his head, to retrieve the captain, who stammers and walks away hesitantly.

"Umm, Captain Kurotsuchi, sir?" Rin whispered as he opened the door to the Captains room.

"What? What is it? Can you not see I am trying to improve Nemu's abilities? Come back another time." the black and white face painted Captain fussed.

"But, Captain Kurotsuchi, sir. It's urgent and im-important." He squeaked.

"Oh fine, I will be there in a moment." the Captain threw Nemu's arm and walked out.

"Now, now. What seems to the problem here, Akon?" Captain Kurotsuchi enters the observatory room.

"Sir, there has been an interference with the Dangai causing disturbances in the Soul Society and the Human world."

"This does seem to be quite a problem we have here." the Captain stopped and thought to himself and yelled, "Rin! Report this to the Captain Commander, he shall deal with the rest."

Human World:

"It's going your way, Chad!" Ichigo screamed unsheathing his sword. A hollow shrieks moving towards Chad and Orihime.

"Aghh!" Orihime's hair clips fly from her uniform jacket and glow while she stands in front of a little boy with tears in his eyes, "Santen Kesshun!" she exclaims and a bright see-through orange dome shaped shield appears. "Go, run!" Orihime yells at the little boy as the hollow screams at Orihime.

Chad's right arm transformed as he runs towards the hollow, he balls his fist and strikes the hollow effortlessly; it shrieks before disintegrating into a million pieces.

"Skreeeeeeeee!" another hollow appeared. "All right, I got this one." Ichigo positioned himself but before he could even utter a word a white light zoomed past the anxious orange haired soul reaper and the hollow disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell, Uryu?!" Ichigo growled sheating his sword, looking for the troublesome Quincy.

"Heh, you have to be quicker than that, Kurosaki!" A boy with black slick hair smirked. "You can't do that-" Ichigo begins to rant but Uryu felt something strange and his mind trailed off _What is this weird sensation?_ He thought to himself.

"Everyone got to fight except me and that-" Uryu heard his loudmouth friend again. "Hey, are you ignoring me?! What's got you-" He cut him mid sentence and ran. "Where the heck is he going?!" Ichigo ran after the quincy.

"Ichigo-?" a confused Orihime spoke and a curious Chad motioned for her to follow them.

Soul Society:

At the Soul Society a Senkaimon opens, two familiar soul reapers enter. "Why were we picked for this mission?! I had finally convinced Captain Kuchiki to see me train!" a tattooed red haired shinigami fussed. "Quit complaining! We just have to check out the Dangai and we'll be on our way!" a short girl with raven hair spoke.

"Okay! Let's split up so we can get it done faster." Rukia advised walking ahead, "you check over here Renji." she pointed. "Ugh." he sighed.

"There is nothing here, can we go-" he stopped, noticing a weird crack on the floor. It was about 4 inches wide and 2 inches thick and inside was the color of a blue sky. "Hey Rukia, is this the thing we're supposed to be looking for?"

"Let me see!" Rukia ran towards Renji. "It's weird looking." Renji leaned closer. "It kinda looks like a sky!" Rukia also leaned in trying to see it more clearly. "A sky?!"

They both leaned in and the crack grew bigger in size sucking up the two curious shinigami.

Human World:

"What's the big idea Uryu?" Ichigo asks wondering why Uryuu stopped at Urahara's shop. "Why, why are you here?" he asks short of breath.

"Uhm." Orihime finally catches up to Ichigo with Chad trailing behind her. "What's going on?" a bewildered Chad spoke.

Before any questions were answered Uryu quickly stepped in the shop. The others following him.

"You?! What are you doing?!" Uryu yells at the blond shop keeper with a striped hat. "Welcome young friends! What brings you to this lovely shop of mine?" the blond asked the group with the confused faces.

"You know the reason why we're here!" Uryu exclaims. "We do?" asked the confused redhead.

"What? Me? I'm just but a lowly but handsome merchant! But if you're seeking something it's probably downstairs." Urahara smiles, covering his face with his hand fan.

"What is going on?!" Ichigo goes deeper into the shop towards the entrance to the training grounds with Orihime and Chad following.

_The weird sensation feels stronger here, what is this crazed soul reaper planning?_ Uryu thought to himself. But his curiosity was piqued and he hesitantly also went to the training grounds.

Uryu enters the training grounds and an angry Ichigo tugs at his uniform shirt "Can you tell me what the hell is going on, Uryu?!" he demanded. "Fine, let me explain, I felt something weird going on. I don't know what it is but I know Urahara is behind it." the Quincy claimed.

"I don't feel anything we-" Ichigo let go of Uryu's shirt and four pillars that formed a square appeared from underneath the group.

"W-what?" Orihime stammered looking at Ichigo who got his sword ready for anything. "This is some type of Senkaimon!" Uryu yelled.

"Hahaha!" Urahara appeared from behind a boulder, "Enjoy the trip!" he chimed and a quiet Tessai also appeared. The inside of the 4 pillars lit up like a blue sky, swallowing up everyone in it.

"Aghhhhhh!" they all screamed simultaneously and the Senkaimon closed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tessai asked a worried look in his face. "They'll be all right. It's safe! Better them than me." He grinned and fanned his face.


	2. Konoha

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, for those that enjoyed our first chapter. So here's the second one, as promised! Thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows! :3 -Rin and Yuki  
**_Disclaimer:_ **We do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Leaf Village:

"Look! Guy sensei! There's a hole in the sky!" A bowl-cut black haired boy in green spandex yelled gleefully walking back from a mission with his comrades.

"That my dear Lee is probably not a hole but a black bird!" The taller man with the same bowl cut and green spandex claimed, a smirk on his face, sure of himself.

"You're right, Guy sensei! Maybe I just need some glasses!" replied his enthusiastic disciple who got out a notepad and pencil from his backpack and wrote energetically.

"Actually, sensei that is a hole. You might want to take a look at it again." the light purple-eyed ninja spoke looking at the sky with his byakugan, the veins around his eyes protruding "and there's something falling out of the hole!"

"I think it's a person." A brown haired girl with two buns in her hair exclaimed, "Wait! It's two people!"

"Maybe it's an invasion!" Neji ran towards the area they were falling in.

"Aghhh!" the two mysterious figures yell and fall head first on the ground in front of the Hokage's building.

"Don't move a muscle!" ordered Guy and in an instant an immense group of Leaf ninja gathered around the duo in black kimonos.

"They must be from some far away land. Look at that weird attire!" a nearby villager yelled.

"Uh what is-?" the red-haired boy with the black kimono coughed lying on the ground, he tried to get his sword but his mind was still hazy from the fall. He moved his hand to reach his sword again but one of the ninjas threw a kunai knife scraping his hand, "Don't move!" yelled a ninja. _Ouch! What? Where are we?! Everything is fuzzy._ Renji thought to himself looking at Rukia who was unconscious next to him. He tried to reach his friend but his mind went black and he became unconscious.

Outskirts of the Leaf Village:

"Man, that mission was too easy! Right Akamaru?" A boy with brown spiky hair put his arms crossed behind his head and walked proudly. His dog barked back to him in an agreeing manner.

"Don't boast too much, Kiba. You didn't even finish your part." the hooded ninja sneered behind his long collared coat.

"I did finish! It's just that Akamaru had to use the bathroom."

"Sure, blame Akamaru."

"Um, I think you both did really good!" Hinata cheered her teammates and noticed Akamaru stop abruptly and turned his head and stared at the sky. He sniffed the air and growled. "I smell it too, Akamaru." his master said also sniffing the air. They both ran.

"I bet he has to use the bathroom again." Shino smirked.

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked up at the sky. "What?!" she gasped and followed Kiba, "There's some type of black hole in the sky! I also see several people are falling from it!" she yelled running faster to catch up to Kiba and Akamaru. Shino following behind her.

"Aghhh!" the screams seemed like they were so loud the Leaf Village could hear them. A big tall brown-haired man fell first, crashing into a tree on his way. A boy with black hair falls in the same manner. A tall orange haired boy also fell crashing into the same tree as the others. A long haired redhead did the same falling on top of the orange haired boy.

"Owww!" said the redhead girl rubbing her forhead. "Umm, Orihime can you uh, can you get up." said the boy with the orange hair his voice muffled. "Oh! Ahh! Sorry Ichigo!" Orihime blushed and stood up quickly realizing she fell on top of Ichigo and her breasts were suffocating him.

"Where in the world are we?" the black haired boy stood up adjusting his glasses, he stared at the huge forest surrounding them.

"You're near Leaf Village territory. Who are you people?!" Kiba commanded just arriving at the scene, his dog growling at the weird bunch in front of him.

"What a cute puppy!" Orihime chimed walking towards Akamaru but Uryu grabbed the back of her collar on her uniform coat making her run in place and she stops with a frown on her face.

"Hold on, Kiba. They might be hurt." Hinata said jumping from a tree branch in front of the confused group of people.

"Don't trust people so easily, Hinata." Shino snapped. "Now answer the question. Who are you?"

"We're not here to harm you." Chad spoke and walked towards the hooded boy. "My name is Yasutora Sado but you can call me Chad. We're not from around here. Could you help us?" He put his hand up for a handshake.

"Shino."the hooded ninja stood there and hesitantly shook Chad's hand. "I don't think we can help you but I'm sure the Hokage can help."

"I'm Uryu Ishida. What's a hokage?" he asked staring at the three ninja's outfits.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." the girl with the long red hair smiled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." the spiky orange haired boy introduced himself last.

"I'm Kiba and that's Hinata over there and this is my dog Akamaru." He pets his dog who barks happily. "You don't know what a hokage is?!" he exclaimed looking at the group with the confused faces.

"I've never heard of a hokage. What is this place?" Uryu asked still looking around.

"Wow. You guys live under a rock or something?! How do you not know what a Hokage is?! A hokage is only like the most important and skilled ninja in the village!" Kiba retorted.

"Ninjas?!" Orihime asked, a surprised look on her face. "There are ninjas here?! I wanna see them!" her eyes beamed and she put her hand on her forehead and looked around like a sailor.

"You're not going to be able to see them, Orihime. Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy!" Ichigo remarked. Chad nodded in agreement.

"Umm, uh e-excuse me we're ninjas." Hinata stuttered, looking down at the ground, pressing her index fingers together.

"You three can't possibly be ninjas," Uryu remarked his glasses glaring from reflected light, "because they don't exist and even if they did exist shouldn't you be wearing all black?" he stared at them, the glare gone from his glasses.

"What gave you the impression that ninjas wear black?" Shino asked amused at the situation, his hands snug in his pockets.

"We've seen them on TV!" Orihime exclaimed.

"T. V.? What's that?" Kiba questioned the redhead, with an arched brow.

"How can you not know what a TV is?! Ya know! It's like a box with a glass screen- ...geez, where do you guys live anyway?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"I've never seen a glass box?" Kiba scratched his head and thought to himself.

"We live in Konoha." Hinata spoke quietly, "we were on our way there before we saw the hole in the sky and came here. You can come with us. We have to report to the Hokage about our mission and you can speak to her then."

"Hinata." Kiba grabbed Hinata and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure we can trust these guys?"

"They seem like good people and they look like they need our help." Hinata squeaked who stared down and played with her index fingers.

"Ichigo, you sure we can trust these guys?" Uryu asked Ichigo staring at Hinata and Kiba who were whispering to one another.

"We're probably miles away from home and they don't look like bad people. We could use their help, Uryu." Ichigo replied back still unsure if following them is a good idea.

"I guess we'll trust your judgment, Hinata." Kiba responded who stared at Ichigo and Uryu. Hinata's eyes gleamed, glad that she could help.

"I guess we just have to accept their help." Uryu replied but he was going to keep his eyes peeled.

"Okay, let's take you guys to Konoha!" Kiba fake smiled and they all followed him including Hinata. Shino walked behind the strangers, keeping his eye on the orange haired boy. He had already planted one of his bugs on him. The sword he carried with him was still a weapon and he could use it any time.

Leaf Village:

"Are the intruders in interrogation yet, Shizune?" An annoyed blonde in low pigtails urged her assistant.

"Unfortunately, they haven't woken up yet so they're currently in the hospital with the Anbu guarding them, Tsunade-sama." her black short haired assistant replied.

"Damn." her face puckered. "Fine. Report to me when they wake up!" she commanded and then bit her thumb, _Why would they attack in middle of the day? Why now?!_ she thought to herself looking at the piles of paperwork in her desk,_ Could they be samurai from an unknown village? Tch, damn people always making my work much harder. I already have enough to worry about._

* * *

**A/N:** It seems like Rukia and Renji got themselves in a bit of a mess and there's some tension amongst Team 8 and Ichigo and company! Sorry it's a bit boring! We promise next chapter will be better. Here's a hint: He's a ninja and he's tall, blond and gorgeous! -Rin and Yuki


	3. Naruto

**A/N: **Hello there! We're back with the third chapter! Enjoy and let us know what you think so far! :D -Rin and Yuki

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

"So this village, Konoha was it?" Ichigo sliced through the tension. It had been a long walk for them. When really they had only walked about 2 miles. It was mostly quiet apart from the occasional "Are we there yet?" from a distressed Orihime.

"Konoha," he continued, "is a village with ninja and they have a ruler who is the hokomo or whatever and they're the most important ninja in the whole village?" Ichigo asked looking at Kiba who was walking ahead.

"It's hokage! But yes they are." Kiba's eyes rolled.

"I wonder what he looks like!" Ichigo exclaimed and thought to himself. He imagined an old man with lots of muscles and a huge sword.

"Hmm. I don't think that's how he'd look Ichigo." Orihime stood next to him and imagined a robot with black attire throwing ninja stars.

"I don't think he'd be a robot, Orihime." Uryu scoffed and imagined a middle-aged Asian man who resembled Jet-Li with two swords in his hands.

"You're all wrong." Chad grunted to himself and imagined a dark skinned man that resembled his grandfather with a sword.

"What? No. You're all wrong!" Ichigo interrupted their thoughts and Uryu argued back, "You're the wrong one. I'm sure my description fits best." He looked down causing his glasses to glare as he adjusted them. This caused all four of them to argue until they heard Kiba.

"Shut up!" He snapped and they all stayed quiet.

"Um, we're here." Hinata stood at the entrance to the Leaf Village.

"Wow, it's so big!" Orihime exclaimed. She looked at the buildings, some were large and there were men in green vests and dark blue pants around them. They looked like soldiers. Wow! They must be the ninjas! She thought to herself. Along with them were people dressed in more casual clothing which she assumed were the villagers

"Not what I expected." Ichigo gawked.

"What are you guys stopping for? Keep walking, the Hokage's building is just ahead." Shino rushed the group.

"Hey Kiba!" a spiky blond walked towards them. "Hey Hinata! Hey Shino!"

"Hey Naruto." Kiba was annoyed.

"He said my name last." Shino sighed.

Hinata blushed.

"Who are they?!" the blond crossed his arms on the back of his head and squinted at Ichigo and his friends.

"They're some people we met and we're trying to help them." Kiba explained. He wanted to get this over with and Naruto wasn't helping out much.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked with annoyance in his voice. He was not fond of the way the blond was staring at them.  
Kiba was about to speak when Naruto spoke first, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future hokage. Believe it!" He grinned proudly and motioned a thumbs up.

Ichigo became annoyed at Naruto and thought he was arrogant. "You're going to be a hokomo? Yeah, like you'll get praised." Ichigo scoffed.

"Hokomo?" Naruto frowned, "Look, carrot-head. I will be the greatest ninja! And it's HOKAGE. HO-KA-GE!" He poked Ichigo. They both growled at each other.

"Are you looking for a fight, _shorty_*?!" Ichigo snarled and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Naruto got a kunai knife from inside his sleeve. He wasn't going to let this orange-headed freak insult the hokage name like that or insult him for that matter.

"Alright, both of you stop it." Uryu grabbed Ichigo before he could unsheathe his sword. Shino held on to Naruto.

"I think we should take these guys to the Hokage now, before Naruto and Ichigo beat each other to shreds." Kiba suggested and they walked ahead leaving Naruto behind. But Naruto had no intention of staying behind and instead he followed them without being noticed.

"Okay, you guys just stay quiet and let us do all the talking." Kiba stopped in front of the door to the Hokage's room.

The four friends nodded. They were all still thinking of their versions of what the Hokage would look like.

Kiba knocked and he heard a booming voice say, "Enter!"

"Lady Tsunade. We're back." He entered and and the others followed suit.

"W-wait, she's the Hokage?!" Ichigo stammered, looking at the woman and then lowering his gaze to her chest. They all fell back.

They stared at the blonde woman with pig tails who was sitting at her desk. She was busy with some paperwork. Her black haired assistant was helping her. She looked up hearing an unfamiliar voice. Her face scrunched up when she stared at Ichigo. "You! Who are you?! I don't know how you got passed the entrance!" she pointed at the orange-haired stranger. "Shino! Kiba! Hold that intruder down!" The two ninjas did as they were told.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ichigo tried to struggle but Uryu cleared his throat to quiet him down. The quincy was not sure on what was going on. He thought that maybe it was a set up so he decided to be calm about the situation. They were indeed in unknown land and he remembered seeing all the soldier-like ninja outside. They were no match for all of them.

"Calm down, Ichigo. I'm not sure what's going on but we just arrived here for help." He adjusted his glasses and stared at the blond Hokage, "Kiba and Hinata helped us, Hokage- um woman. We're not samurai or intruders." his face relaxed, the last thing he wanted was an all out fight with a bunch of 'ninja', who knows what kind of power they had.

"Am I supposed to believe that?! I already have 2 of your comrades locked up and I will lock all of you up with them! Tell me your purpose for being here!" Tsunade stood up now here eyes locked on Ichigo.

"Wait. You have two of our comrades?" Ichigo calmed down, he had no idea what the blonde Hokage was talking about.

"What kind of rogue ninja are you?! Don't even know how to complete a mission together?! Yes, we have two subjects in confinement. They're wearing the same attire as you and the same thing is going to happen to you four. So explain, what is your purpose!" Tsunade hissed, she was getting restless.

_Same attire? Did Urahara sent someone else here?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"I already stated our purpose for being here. These three 'ninja' helped us and guided us here." He looked towards Hinata and then at Kiba and Shino, the both still had a steady grasp on Ichigo, "We don't know where we are. We're here for help. But could you show us these two people you assume are our comrades?"

"I think we should hear them out, Lady Tsunade. We can bring the prisoners over and they can explain their situation." The assistant next to her pointed out.

"Shizune! I don't have time for this. You know how much paperwork I have?" The Hokage grumbled.

_You don't even do it most of the time..._ Shizune thought to herself a sweat drop falling from her forehead.

"Fine, bring them over!" Tsunade yelled after much thought and bit her thumb.

After half an hour of dreadful silence and waiting, two ninja with strange masks appeared dragging chains and a short girl with black hair and a bandaged head stopped abruptly causing the taller boy with long red hair with a bandaged head, who was also chained, trip in front of her. Ichigo's eyed widened at the sight of the two characters who had just entered.

"Renji, be careful!" the short girl with black hair barked.

"Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo yelled, he was still being held by Kiba and Shino. "What are you doing here?!" he asked stunned.

"Ichigo?" Rukia turned her gaze to Ichigo, "What are you doing here?!"

"I just asked that!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Urahara tricked us. He opened a senkaimon and somehow we ended up here. What about you guys?" he stared at the duo with an arched brow.

"So this is Urahara's doing. I should have known." Renji spoke rubbing his head with his chained hands, "Captain Kurotsuchi found a problem with the Dangai and we went to look and somehow we got sucked in some hole and now we're stuck here as prisoners."

"So you do know each other! Who is this Urahara?! Were they the one that sent you here with no notice?" The Hokage intervened.

"Yes, Urahara was the one that sent us here," Uryu chimed in. "We don't know why."

"Tch." Tsunade calmed down and thought to herself., "Fine, until we can figure out why your leader did this, you will be watched over by one of our ninja."

"He's not our leader." Uryu muttered to himself.

"Tsunade-sama, who exactly are you planning on giving that task to?" Shizuna asked.

"Naruto, are you just going to hide there all day!" she opened a window behind her desk and the spiky blond jumped inside with a pout on his face.

"Since you are so curious about the situation, then you're in charge of keeping an eye on them!" Tsunade bellowed.

* * *

**A/N: ***Fun fact: Ichigo is taller than Naruto! Ichigo is 5'11 and Naruto is 5'5(?). We didn't know this! If we got Naruto's height wrong, let us know please and we'll fix it. We thought and thought about the comeback he'd use since he wasn't going to let Naruto get away with calling him carrot-head! So, we just decided Ichigo would call Naruto shorty! Haha. The fourth chapter will be posted in a week or so! :3


	4. Bonding

**A/N: **Hello! Long time no see! (well read in this case HA.) Sorry for the LOOONG delay. Trying to keep everyone in character got a bit hard so we had a massive writer's block. This is a special extra long chapter so hope you enjoy! :3 -Rin & Yuki

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto sat up from his bed the next morning. He stretched his arms and put a hand on his mouth and yawned, then reached over to his butt to scratch it.

"Do you do that every morning?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow. He was sitting on the other side of the room with his friends still asleep on the floor.

"Wha-" He looked at the direction of the voice he heard. Completely forgetting he had visitors. _Oh, yeah. I forgot about these guys._ Naruto thought and looked at Ichigo with a blank expression.

"I'm hungry and your room smells." Ichigo complained, still staring at the blond. He didn't like this as much as Naruto didn't like it.

Naruto tried to zone out his uninvited orange-haired guest and went back to thinking why he got stuck with this annoying task. He wanted to dedicate his day to training and afterwards reward himself with a delicious bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

*"_Since you are so curious about the situation, then you're in charge of keeping an eye on them."_

_"But, Granny Tsunade! I was going to train!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms on his chest._

_"If you have enough time to train, then you have more than enough time to keep on eye on these people!"_

_Naruto hesitated but he knew that he could not win against the hokage so he finally unwillingly accepted. Tsunade ordered Kiba and Shino to let go of Ichigo. _

_Renji saw it as an opportunity to say, "So we're not criminals. Can you let us go now?" He lifted his arms showing the shackles that still held him prisoner. _

_With a quick gesture from the hokage, the Anbu released Renji and Rukia._

After a beatdown from Sakura. Naruto was forced to clean his living quarters for his 'uninvited' guests. He could still feel his cheek stinging where Sakura left her mark. Now here he was with 6 people he barely knew and one of them annoyed him.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Ichigo's yells snapped Naruto back into reality and woke up everyone else with grunts and grumbles.

"You should respect me for letting you stay." Naruto said matter of factly.

"Weren't you forced to let us stay here?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura and..." he shivered and held his cheek.

"Ha, you're scared of a _girl_?" Ichigo sneered.

"What's wrong with girls?" Rukia got up from where she was laying and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"He had that coming." Renji shaked his head in disapproval of what Ichigo just said.

"He really did indeed." Uryu fixed his glasses.

"You shouldn't have said that Ichigo." Orihime added.

"Hmph." Chad grunted in agreement.

...

"Is this where you usually eat?" Uryu asked the blonde. He stared at the weird small building in front of him. It was small and the entrance was only covered by flags that said "Ramen Ichiraku". It had a bar in the front and a couple of stools. An elderly man and young woman stood on the other side making noodles as Naruto entered with a big smile on his face. The others following him.

"Hey Naruto!" The old man smiled. "I see you brought friends! Come sit!"

Naruto's smile faded from his face as he remembered he had to get everyone ramen. He looked at the lonely "Free Ramen" ticket in his hand and then took out a stuffed frog-shaped coin purse and ordered ramen for everyone.

"You were hungry right? Sit." He looked at the group but mainly kept his eyes on Ichigo. They all went to sit and Naruto noticed there was only one stool left and him and Ichigo hadn't sat yet. They both glared at each other. He ran towards the stool but Ichigo pushed him aside getting the stool instead.

"Get off, carrot-head!" Naruto growled. _Who did he think he was?!_ He thought.

"Come up with a better come back then that, 'corn-head'!" Ichigo mocked his comeback and began to eat his ramen.

Naruto thought about fighting with him but remembered his orders and just thinking about what Sakura would do to him made him wince. He stood next to him instead, hungrily eating his ramen and occasionally glare at Ichigo who would glare back at him and would eat his ramen faster.

"What are you two doing?!" Renji asked them who was sitting next to Ichigo. They both continued glaring at each other scooping up ramen with their chopsticks. Naruto did the same until he finished first.

"One more, old man!" Naruto yelled placing his empty bowl on the bar. Ichigo sipped the remaining broth and slammed the bowl back on the counter causing it to break.

"Me too!" Ichigo grunted. He wasn't going to let the pipsqueak beat him. After practically eating the whole ramen shop. Everyone's eyes were on Ichigo and Naruto and their spontaneous competition. Finally Ichigo admitted defeat. Naruto continued scooping ramen in his mouth and drank the broth.

"Aha!" he cheered. One thing you don't get in the way of is Naruto and his ramen. He turned around and wiggled his butt at his defeated rival.

Ichigo scrunched his face and disgust a slight blush on his face and then he remembered who had to pay the bill, "Alright, you win. Come on guys. Let's go." he stood up content and walked out as the others began to walk out too.

"Alright!" Naruto was about to walk out when he heard the old man grunt.

"Naruto, are you forgetting something?" The daughter of the owner, Ayame spoke.

"Oh, yeah..." He got out his stuffed frog coin purse from his jacket pocket. He took out his coupon and several coins. "That should cover it!" He grinned.

"Ahem." Ayame pointed towards the broken bowl and the several bowls where him and Ichigo ate from. With a frown he gave her the rest of the coins inside his frog. The once plump frog now looked like road kill as he emptied the remaining coins on the bar. He walked away with a pout.

"Have a good day now, Naruto!" Ayame and the old man, Teuchi waved happily as he walked out the ramen shop.

"You enjoying your victory now, Naruto?" Ichigo joked.

"Don't be so rude, Ichigo!" Rukia cut his laughs short by kicking Ichigo in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"Thank you for the meal." Uryu half smiled.

"Yes, thanks." Renji added.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Orihime flashed a smile and then added, "You're a ninja too, right?"

"Of course, I'm a ninja! I have a few tricks of my own!" Naruto boasted.

"Show us what you can do then!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Naruto chuckled at himself at the ninjutsu he was just about to execute.

"Sexy no jutsu!" He did a couple of hand signs and he transformed to a naked girl version of himself with clouds around his too revealing parts.

"Ooh, Ichigo." Naruto teased and blew a kiss at Ichigo in his girl form. Everyone blushed at what Naruto just had done. Ichigo seemed unfazed.

Rukia and Orihime's eyes gleamed. "Do another one!" Rukia yelled happily as Naruto transformed back to himself.

"Orihime-chan you're gonna love this one!" He smiled and did some hand signs and transformed into Orihime.

"Wow! You're me!" Orihime had a huge grin on her face.

"Wait! There's more!" Naruto laughed and transformed into Orihime with no clothes on, to mimic his sexy no jutsu. He was clearly enjoying the attention.

"Ahh!" She blushed at the sight of her own body naked in front of others.

"W-wow, Orihime!" Rukia stuttered a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo now fazed, blushed along with Chad, Uryu and Renji.

"What do you think you're doing out here in public!" Ichigo yelled closing his eyes and flailing his arms.

"Seriously, Naruto?" Uryu blushed and adjusted his glasses so they'd glare out his eyes.

"Naruto what are you doing?" A boy in a spiky black ponytail and a girl with four equally spiky blonde ponytails walked towards Naruto and his guests who were outside Ichiraku Ramen shop. Naruto stopped giggling to himself and transformed back and faced the familiar voice he just heard.

"Hey Shikamaru! Just showing these guys the ways of the ninja!" He joked.

"Really? You're teaching them that ninja are perverts?" Shikamaru scoffed at the blond.

"Heheh." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You guys must be the visitors that Tsunade-sama spoke about. I'm Shikamaru." He raised his hand as a greeting.

"Temari." Said the blonde girl with the spiky ponytails.

"Ooh, Temari you're here too!" Naruto intervened their greetings and then added, "Are you guys on a date?" He squinted at the duo.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you. She's here for the chuunin exams." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Are you two ninja also?" Uryu asked Shikamaru who was also wearing the army-like attire with the dark green vest and dark blue pants.

"Yeah. If you wanna know a little more about ninjutsu, I got time to spare. It's a drag but I'll explain." He lazily responded. He wasn't going to explain for free. Shikamaru had orders to find out as much as he could from Ichigo and the others.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru with peeled eyes.

"Okay, the jutsu Naruto just did is basic ninjutsu." Naruto's guests all stared awkwardly remebering the naked version of Naruto in girl form and Orhime. Shikamaru understanding their reactions added, "The 'sexy jutsu' as Naruto so calls it is not an actual technique. It's something he created that only he uses. Every ninja uses a different type of ninjustu. I specialize in shadow imitation technique jutsu which only originates in my clan while Naruto does wind release jutsu." He continued and explained the basics of chakra and he and Temari showed them a few jutsu of their own and answering questions along the way. The Bleach-verse guests were completely intrigued and fascinated by the world of the ninja.

"Wow, I didn't know being a ninja was so complicated!" Renji laughed barely able to remember what Shikamaru just said.

"How cool!" Orihime said in excitement.

"Indeed. Thank you for your explanation." Uryu said.

"It's nothing... So do you mind if I ask about the sword your friends are carrying?" Shikamaru asked carrying out Tsunade orders to try to find out anything about them as possible.

Ichigo hearing Shikamaru, answered him "Oh, you mean this?" he pointed at his sword, "This is a Zanpakutō we use them to fight."

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Ahh." _Fight what?_ He thought, _If they were going to be any threat to the Leaf they would have attacked already but why come armed..._

Ichigo continued, "I'm not that good at explaning. You do it Rukia!"

"Jeez, Ichigo how long have you been a Shinigami and you still don't know the basic concept of the Zanpakutō?!" Rukia asked the man in annoyance.

_Shinigami? As in god of death?_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _Just where the hell did these guys come from? Falling from sky dressed in that attire. I've never seen that attire before or much less heard much of the mention of shinigami... This is such a drag._

She then continued to take out a notepad and pen from nowhere and started to draw. "Well, you see this is a Zanpakutō. They are used by Shinigami, who fight holl-" Before Rukia could finish she was interrupted by Ichigo.

"They're not gonna understand with your crappy drawings!" Upon hearing the insult Rukia kicked the orange head shinigami in the stomach making him fall on the ground.

"You told me to explain and that's what I'm doing!" Rukia yelled at the now hurt Ichigo who couldn't move and continued, "As I was saying, we use the Zanpakutō to kill Hollows, also known as bad spirits." As Rukia continued on with her explanation Naruto bent down towards Ichigo.

"What was that you said earlier about being afraid of women?" He snickered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo grunted getting up and holding his stomach.

"That's all the basics about the Zanpakutō and spiritual pressure." Rukia finished explaining, happy with the result of her drawings.

"Ah I understand now. Thanks." Shikamaru nodded. _I guess I'll have to ask about the other three later and their strange attire as well._ He thought to himself.

"This is interesting and all but I believe we're late now." Temari bid her goodbyes and dragged Shikamaru towards the Chuunin exams arena to finish their tasks.

"Don't drag me. I can walk myself." Shikamaru lazily walked ahead.

"Bye you two! Have fun on your date!" Naruto teased them and then looked back at his unwanted guests.

"Well, there are hot springs, shops, and restaurants that way. Have fun! I'll be back-" Naruto was about to walk away when he heard a voice.

"Not so fast, Naruto." He looked back to stare at a tall man with long white spiky hair and traditional Japanese clothing.

"Oh, pervy-sage! What are you doing here?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Tsunade is looking for you." He stared at him and then his eyes trailed off to Orihime who was laughing at Rukia who was messing with Ichigo. "I'll stay here with your guests!" He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Man. What does Granny Tsunade need now?" Naruto whined and walked towards the hokage's building.

"You must be the guest that Tsunade talked about, it's a pleasure to meet you! My name's Jiraiya" Jiraiya greeted the group his eyes locked on Orihime.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Ur-" Uryu was cut by Jiraya.

"That's nice. What's your name little lady?" He asked Orihime.

"I'm Orihime Inoue!" She smiled.

"How about you and I go enjoy a couple of drinks later?" Jiraiya flirted.

"How old are you?" Uryu raised a brow.

"I'm much more experienced that you, kid." Jaraiya smirked.

Ichigo joined Uryu and scoffed at the old man.

Naruto came back with a frown on his face and seeing the commotion, he knew what had happened. "Calm down, pervy-sage. Orihime-chan is way to pretty to even look in your direction. She probably has a boyfriend back home." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just looking for research material." He countered. "So, you know what you have to do now right?"

"Yeah I know." Naruto sighed. "I have to go on a mission."

* * *

**A/N: **This was a nice long fun chill chapter we think! They got to interact more. c: Hope you guys like it and feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading! -Rin & Yuki


End file.
